User talk:Bramblefire3118
Dear , welcome to Brams' talk page! Leave a message here, and when it is possible, Brams will reply as soon as possible. ---- Home ~ About Me ~ Fanfics ~ Faves ~ Opinions ~ Sigs ~ Ideas ~ Talk ---- Archives Archive One Archive Two Archive Three Place all messages below here, merci! <33 :D Hey Brambs! I saw you redid your talk so I really hope this goes in the right place.... Anyways hows it going? lol im doing homework but I don't wanna anymore so yeah lets talk XD "I have an army.""Yes but we have a Hulk" 06:55, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Aww lucky, I think we might have some holiday this week just like only on thursday. But its school off so yay! "I have an army.""Yes but we have a Hulk" 07:49, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Lol are those like finals? "I have an army.""Yes but we have a Hulk" 07:53, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Lol I wish I was taking the nerd classes my tacher didn't let me do the test cuz I was sick that day D: But thats good that you can do other things later in the year "I have an army.""Yes but we have a Hulk" 07:58, August 30, 2015 (UTC) lol sixth grade is idk I think year 7..? Woah luckies but still the beach is pretty cool man like I haven't been to the beach for a school trip! I have been some cool places XD but still I mean the beach! gahh now I want to go to the beach so bad "I have an army.""Yes but we have a Hulk" 08:06, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Ohh so your one year ahead of me hehehehe Lol the american system "I have an army.""Yes but we have a Hulk" 08:10, August 30, 2015 (UTC) oh tru I just atarted year 9. whaat do they consider high school? year 9 or 10? Oh okay I see so do y'all have middle school? "I have an army.""Yes but we have a Hulk" 09:24, August 30, 2015 (UTC) It's okay. I can wait. Also, have you seen my fanfic? I think you's like it. - Snowstripe Hi! :D Oh yeah, I was like, superr busyyy. Like, really busy. I still am. I just found time today to finally get on here after suuch a long time :D Like, I started writing this message yesterday but I had to stop and continue today, that's how busy I am. And I started being busy right in the middle of the commenting competition, so yeah I'm good! Besides being busy, life is great! :D What about you? I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you 02:12, August 31, 2015 (UTC) BRAMZZZ <333 My plan for the collab is to have one major plot, but every user can add their own plot twists and stuff. Is that all good? I'ma go message Vee and Brighty, so we can get started soon :) this is my fight song 02:28, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Okay, cool :) this is my fight song 12:02, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Also, you can make all the allegiances for your Clan; just make sure there's a warrior named Ashfire, alright? this is my fight song 15:11, September 1, 2015 (UTC) You're my new Wikia sister, aye? ilysm <33 this is my fight song 18:13, September 1, 2015 (UTC) :) So maybe send me your allegiances, and I'll put them in the story, mkay? this is my fight song 23:40, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Perf sig <333 Ugh today was my first day of school. Yeah, I saw, and the coding in source is all right; Brighty (and I) checked it out. She said I should probably archive it maybe :p I'll try it soon. I finished two stories for "Almost Sisters", maybe check it out? You're awesomesauce Bramz :) this is my fight song 20:42, September 2, 2015 (UTC)